I'm on my Fifth Identity
by Scar13tt-Ivy
Summary: Darcy liked being Darcy, until S.H.E.I.L.D. ruined it all. She kept running from them and settled on being Max Black, She got on with life, forgetting almost everything about her past, until a familiar face manages to come back from the past. {R&R/F&F}
1. Chapter 1

It had been so long since everything had changed. I've always been good at running away but that didn't mean that the past never showed. I'm always wary of people and suspicious, and although I've tried to move on, I always wait for one man, well, one alien guy with a raging god complex. I gave up hope a while ago but I still dream about him, even though it's stupid. Before, when I was on identity numero uno a.k.a Darcy Lewis, I worked for Jane Foster and Erik Selvig and met Thor and stuff, yada yada. They were like a family to me. Then _he_ came alone: Loki. The jealous adopted younger brother. I remember the first time we met.

_I had had to go to his cell and spend a few hours baby sitting him for S.H.I.E.L.D. He was the epitome of tall, dark and handsome. Every word that came out of his mouth oozed cynicism and was dripping in sarcasm. It was like we were soul mates. The first thing i did to him was pour my coffee on him-he had tried to enslave the human race after all- and then tased him. Agent Coulson, who had led me into the cell, stood back and watched in mild amusement. He stayed there until Loki woke up. _

_"I like her." Loki grinned. "She's a feisty little mortal."  
"And you're a batshit crazy alien with a God complex the size of Jotunheim and Asgard combined."_

_"Strong words coming from such a small, weak mortal woman."_

_"This 'weak mortal woman' just tased your ass. You aren't the first 'god' I've tased either. I tased your brother before too."_

_"You tased Thor?" He smirked, suddenly very much interested._

_"Oh yeah, twice. Knocked him out cold." I put my hand on my hips smugly. He chuckled and motioned for me to sit with him and we talked on and on. We bonded and I ended up visiting him every day. Then one day when I went to visit, he was blue. He turned back to his normal self quickly but I asked him to change back. He told me about how it was his Jotun form, that it was disgusting. I told him it was beautiful and cool. He got really mad. _

_"BEAUTIFUL? This form, this _curse_, it holds no beauty. The only '_cool' _thing about this form is the coldness of the race. You ignorant mewling quim. I am what Asgardian children grew up being told about so that they cowered in fear. I am a lie. I am a_ monster." _he spat angrily and sent out a magical forced so strong that it sent me flying off my feet. He scowled, then looked guilty._

_"I may just be a naive mortal to you, but maybe that's why I can look at you as a blue skinned red-eyed giant and say that it is truly stunning. I didn't grow up with the space stories you did. To me, you are incredible. Did it ever occur to you that my ignorance may just end up being the cause of bliss?" I muttered angrily from the ground and rubbed my sore arm. He came over to me full of remorse for hurting me and pulled me up and held me close._

_"Darcy, I-"_

__ That was all he had a chance to say to me. S.H.E.I.L.D. agents burst into the room and pulled us apart. They shackled him up and they pulled me away and brought me to agent Coulson. Coulson apologized about the dangerous outburst that Loki had had against me. They had been watching and figured that he would so something soon, and they had prepared for it. By request of Nick Fury, I was to change my name, and move away. I had to disappear. They claimed it was for my own safety but it was a lie. I had gotten too close to Loki, I made him happy and we cared about each other dearly. It made him seem more human, and it scared them. I moved away, changed my name to Molly Holmes and lived in Iowa for about three months before I got sick of S.H.E.I.L.D. keeping tabs on me and changed it all again. This time I was Kat Denning from Pennsylvania, an actress. They found me pretty quick so I tried again as a diversion then finally landed myself in Brooklyn, New York as a waitress in an apartment that I shouldn't be in with a new name. I still wish he would come back.

"Max, hello, Max? Can you get table five for me? I've got my hands full with a couple of hipsters. Oh, also, table three needs more coffee."

"Yeah, well, I need 200 grand and a bag of hash but that's not going to happen any time soon." I told Caroline sarcastically as I grabbed the pot of coffee and started over to table 5, notepad in hand.

"Hello, welcome to the Williamsburg Diner, a.k.a. hell on Earth. My name is Max because I don't want to go back to prison, may I take your order?"  
"I think I liked it better when you went by Darcy Lewis." said a smooth masculine voice with a hint of a posh accent. I looked up from my notepad at him for the first time and my eyes widened and my heart skipped a beat. I went with my first instinct and dumped the pot of coffee over his head.

"Is this some kind of a mortal greeting or is it just something you do."

"Why the _hell_ are you here?" I seethed.  
"My dear Darcy you sound so happy to see me." he said sarcastically and snapped his fingers and was instantly clean.

"I don't know what you're talking about. My name is Max Black and I'm a waitress from Brooklyn, my mom was a drunk, I don;t know my dad and I have no past or future, Now give me your order or get out."

"I want what I came here for."

"What's that?"

"You."

"Loki this is not the time or place. I am _working. _I have a new life now, I've had several actually. Ones with lots of other men and you weren't there for me for any of them."

"I was locked in a jail cell Darcy. By the time they let me out you didn't even exist. I found an obituary and I mourned for you, then I found you became an actress, then you disappeared again. I searched so long for you."

"Not. Now." I stormed away fighting back tears. I refilled the coffee pot and got table three sorted and ignored him. When i went back into the kitchen, Caroline dragged me into the freezer.

"Max what was that back there? You dumped a pot of coffee on the hot British guy and started fighting like you know each other. Who is he?"

"He is not important. What is important is for me to get table 8 their order now."

"Woah woah woah, obviously something is wrong. You actually _want_ to be helpful."

"He's just someone from my past." I took the orders and collected my tips and continued working quietly until 2 am.

hoping that he'd go away. He stayed until closing time. Caroline motioned for me to talk to him.

"Hey, you should probably go home, where are you staying?" I asked.  
"After I finally found you I just sort of came here. I don;t have sleeping arrangements yet." I sighed. I knew I was angry, but I still cared about him and didn't want him to be on his own in the city.

"Yeah you do. You can stay at my place with me and Caroline over there."


	2. Chapter 2

After Caroline and I divided our tips and said our good nights, we started walking home, Loki in toe. He seemed excited.

"Don't get your hopes up, Mischeif, it's a bit of a shithole." I state blatantly. Caroline buts in, linking arms with Loki.

"But it's real pretty, a real sweet homey apartment. Oh, and we have a horse!" she said, her voice full of excitement.

I rolled my eyes in disgust then thought for a second. She doesn't know who he really is, does she. She must just think he's a rich person who isn't actually put off by her. Oh shit, what if she likes him. Oh hell no. I look back. He shakes off her arm nonchalantly and starts walking a little faster. I open the door to the apartment. He scans the rooms and shrugs dismissively. I walk into the kitchen and get the ingredients for my cupcakes. Caroline points out the different rooms but he doesn't pay much attention. He walks straight into my room. I raise an eyebrow. Same old Loki.

"What the hell do you think you're doing? That is MY room." I called to him. He doesn't respond. I put down my scoop and storm in, ready to fight. I was not, however, ready for him to be shirtless. I stood stunned in the doorway for a second, unable to move.

"Honestly Darcy, I know it's your room but do have some courtesy and knock nest time. What if I'd been naked." he winked mischievously, he's not called the god of mischief for nothing. I turned around, embarrassed, and walked back in to finished filling the cupcakes tray.

"What happened in there?" Caroline asked, coming in from grooming Chestnut.

"Oh my gosh, Max, are you blushing? Are you even capable of blushing?" I ignore her and continue with my cupcakes and slam them into the oven and stand up and smack right into Loki's, still bare, chest. He chuckles and takes a step back. I feel myself blush even harder and spot Caroline checking him out.

"It's been a while since we've been this close, Darcy. Perhaps you should join me in bathing." he smirks. Caroline beams and gives me a thumbs up. I scowl then turn away and start cleaning. He turns to Caroline.

"Can we have a moment please?"

"Of course." she goes back out to Chestnut but I know she's still listening. He comes up silently behind me and wraps his arms around me tightly. He rests his lips near my ear and I can feel his warmth.

"Darcy, I was being serious when I asked you to join me in the bath. I missed you all these years apart." he whispers, his breath tickling my neck. I want to give in and let him kiss it all better, to hold him and have a bath with him, but he hurt me so bad. I put down the rag and sigh.

"Then why didn't you come, Loki. I waited three years. I tried to move on. People came and went but they couldn't replace you. Why pull me so close then not come after me?" I feel him stiffen and he turns me to face him.

"I was imprisoned. I tried to track you down, but I thought you were dead. I was heartbroken and wouldn't have been able to live on knowing you were dead. But Thor saw you in the diner one day and recognized you. He told only I about it and I came here as soon as I could. I searched so hard. I felt so bad about how everything went. When I realized that I had hurt you..." I look up at him as he trails off. As excuses go, it was pretty good. I throw my arms around him and he holds me close to him and kisses my head. I had missed him, true, and it hurt, but now he's back. I have Loki again, my Loki. I smile up at him and he strokes my cheek tenderly and leans down to kiss me when there is a knock at the door. Caroline runs and gets it.

"Yoohoo, girls, I noticed a handsome man enter your apartment and i wanted to get a better look. Do you have any cupcakes for me while I'm here?" Sophie crooned. Loki scowls, he still doesn't like interruptions, and I sigh.

"Rain check on the bath, k?" I asked and he nods and I put some cupcakes on a plate.


	3. Chapter 3

**3rd Person P.O.V**

"Darcy, what are you doing at this hour?"

"Don't call me that. My name is Max now, and I'm making cupcakes before heading to work." She responded.

"But you returned from work not four hours ago." Loki looked at her questionably.

"SHIELD ruined any chance I had at a good job, so instead I work two jobs to keep my head above the water. It's a tough world out there, especially when you have a secret agency chasing you." Max retorted bitterly.

"How much extra sleep would you get if you didn't have to make these cupcakes Darcy?" He asked sweetly. She shrugged.

"I don't know, about an hour."

No sooner had she said that then her cupcakes all sat in front of her, baked and decorated to perfection as if by magic. Mostly because it was magic. Loki waved her off to bed and promised to wake her up. He ultimately didn't.

Caroline woke up with her alarm and saw that Max wasn't up yet.

"She needs to sleep more. She'll end up killing herself from overworking at some point unless she's forced to take a break. I've already called in sick for her. Take these with you." Loki said handing Caroline the cupcakes.

"You're so sweet, I don't know why Max never mentioned you before." She smiled and left for work with a wave. Loki peeked in on his Darcy, who was still sleeping soundly. He thought back to the days when she was Darcy, his Darcy.

She would come visit him every day after following around Thor's lover and answering her every beck and call. She always worked herself hard, too hard in his opinion, but she was strong and sure of herself. She was the sunshine in his life. He really had missed her.

He thought back to her Darcy days, she was so carefree and quick witted. Had SHEILD really been chasing her because she knew too much? Had they ruined her chances at getting a real job, living a real life? He scowled to himself. This wouldn't have happened of not for him. If he hadn't hurt her, if he hasn't tried to take over in the first place, if he'd never goaded Thor into invading Jotunheim. It was his fault.

He went to look out the window. This apartment must be one of the only places in New York where the tower wasn't visible. She was always so like himself, temperamental, mischievous, sarcastic, with a sick sense of humour. When she felt confident that she'd been hidden from SHEILD, she hid right under their nose. That was why he loved her, and why he still does.

Around noon she woke and walked into the kitchen bleary eyed.

"Get the hell up Caroline, we're gunna be late. I had the weirdest dream last night, and I wasn't even-" she trailed off as she opened her eyes fully and saw Loki. "...stoned... Nevermind I'm obviously still tripping balls." She muttered, blinking quickly.

"I assure you this is all real pet." He replied coolly and wrapped an arm around her. "Now, I called in sick for you today because you needed the sleep and you and I have some catching up to do, eat these," he handed her a plate of her favourite, blueberry pancakes, and smiled.

"I'll run us that bath when you finish. Enjoy." he said as he laid back on the couch. She looked at the pancakes skeptically then sniffed at them. After deeming them safe she scarfed them down quickly and Loki laughed.

"Darcy my dear, you have not changed that much." he smiled.

"I have to, I've become more cynical and pessimistic, have totally lost all of my innocence and have somehow lowered my IQ to remain undetected." she pointed out and he shook his head.

"Why is it so important that you remain hidden, Darcy? Jane misses you, Thor misses you, I've missed you more than both of them. Erik nearly lost it again when he thought that you were dead and I..." he trailed off, looking away.

"You blamed yourself and hit rock bottom." she finished. He nodded then grinned smugly.

"Just when I thought I could get no lower than the villain I was, I did. I helped the Avengers and cooperated with SHEILD. They were suspicious, and still are, but I am now free." He smirked.

"Wait, so you're free now?"

"Yep."

"But they're suspicious of you."

"Probably."

"So wouldn't they be keeping tabs on every movement you make during your freedom?" she asked pointedly. He stops for a second.

"Yes, most likely, why?"

"So they'll know where you are right now?"

"Ehhh..."

"SON OF A BITCH, LOKI! They're gunna find me. They're going to take me back and takeover my life and trap and and they will probably punish me for hiding and I'll be stuck as Jane's stupid assistant forever!" she knelt in front of the couch, sobbing. Loki held her against him and she fought back but he just held her closer and comforted her.

"I'm sure that it'll be okay. Now, I'll just run the bath and-" There was a loud knock on the door. Loki growled.

"Are we never going to have that bath?" He shook his head and went to the door and it swung opened. His eyes opened wide in shock.

"What are you doing here?"


	4. Chapter 4

Ok, this is for Jeremy, thank you for asking nicely and being cool. I am trying to write faster but this is really just for fun.

"...Now, I'll just run the bath and-" There was a loud knock on the door. Loki growled.

"Are we never going to have that bath?" He shook his head and went to the door and it swung opened. His eyes opened wide in shock.

"What are you doing here?" Loki asked, taken aback. Thor strode through the doorway, pushing his adoptive brother aside.

"I had heard that you had found lady Darcy once again. LADY DARCY!" Thor bounded over and scooped her up in a bonecrushing hug.

"I missed you too Thor, now get off ya big oaf!" Darcy squealed and squirmed out of his grip.

"We had all mourned your loss. Oh, you and Loki really are quite similar after all. My dear Jane and Selvig were worried sick, everyone blamed my brother of course but _I_ knew he wouldn't hurt you," Thor rambled. There was a delicate cough and Jane peeked in through the doorway. Darcy's heart dropped.

Jane ran through the doorway, then stood in full view of her old intern/best friend/rock-that-held-her-to-earth. Tears starting forming in both women's eyes, especially when Darcy saw the wedding ring and the baby bump and realised just how much she had missed in the lives of her dear friends. They hugged and neither could hold back their sobs. Finally they pulled apart.

"Shit, I haven't cried this hard since lost all my weed during the week of double pms. Still won't forgive Caroline for eating all of my icecream…" She dabbed at her eyes.

"Oh darce I've missed you...But weed, really?" Jane gave her a worried mother look.

"I only use is when stressed. Wait, I'm always stressed, I guess I just use it when I'm less broke." she shrugged.

"That is so not going down." Jane crossed her arms about to go into a lecture when Caroline walked in.

"Uhh, Max, what's going on here?" Caroline asked worriedly, but still eyeing up Thor.

"Family reunion, and before you ask, NO, he's not my father." She responded then walked into the kitchen. Loki followed her and gently rubbed his shoulders. She slammed her fist on the table.

"Damn this! Will I never have peace?" she shouted. Loki just held her, understanding her wrath. She slowly sunk to the floor and Thor watched as Loki sunk with her, cradling her gently and comforting her as she cried.

"Oh my god, Max has emotions!" Caroline cheered. Thor looked stern.

"Lady Darcy has always been very emotional." He said, watching his brother and his friend.

"Who? I'm still really confused." Caroline scrunched up her nose. Darcy stood up.

"Jeesh you're so blonde. Fine, everyone go sit on the couch and get ready for story time, except you blueboy, I need help standing." She groaned. Loki instinctively checked his skin then gave a sigh of relief and everyone sat down.

"Ok, so Caroline, this is Jane. I worked as her intern in Puerto Antiguo. We were working on tracking anomalies. One time we were searching with our friend Erik Selvig who kinda went banana balls," she glared at Loki then continued. "Then this big ass storm formed and Jane made me drive into it where we ran over this big guy, Thor Odinson. Avenger, superhero, eater of poptarts, smasher of cup, prince of Asgard, man who creeped me out and I then tased." She grinned and patted the big guy on the back and he grinned happily. Caroline's jaw hit the floor.

"There's an Avenger in my house?!" she squealed.

"No, there's an avenger in _my_ apartment. It's not that weird a thing, even in all that time."

"But wait, so that's _the _Thor, so does that mean that he's the real…" she gasped.

"The one and only." Loki grinned wickedly and Darcy smiled up at him with the adoration he tried to conquer worlds for.

"Wow Max, I always figured you were one for bad boys but this is-"

"Crazy, yeah, that's what I always told her." Jane finished Caroline's thought and the two laughed and started chittering. Darcy motioned for them to zip it.

"Sooo, then after we met Thor and Loki tried to kill us we ended up under SHEILD's control. I had worked too damn hard to be stuck as one of their mindless robots and I wanted my freedom, so I moved around and changed my id a couple times until I settled here at the Williamsburg diner, in this shitty apartment with the name Max Black and no sense of purpose. The end."she put her hands on her lap. Everyone piles on her and Loki to hug her. When she finally struggles free she wipes her eyes. Loki turns to Thor.

"Brother, you and Jane have an apartment nearby, why don't you return there and make dinner and I will bring Darcy over at 6. Why don't you take Ms. Channing with you while I take care of Darcy, hmm?" Loki suggested. Thor nodded.

"Come Jane and ms. Channing, let us away to the abode that Jane and I reside in to prepare supper." he boomed and they all headed out, Caroline giving Max a thumbs up as she went.

Loki turned to Darcy and started unbuttoning his shirt. He motioned to the bathroom and she nodded. He started the water and they both stripped off slowly and slid into the water, holding each other close.

"I missed you so much Darcy…" Loki sighed, playing with her hair and resting his forehead against hers.

"Did you really?" she asked and grinned a little. He nodded.

"How much?" she taunted. He raised an eyebrow.

"Let me show you."

A/N: Where should it go from here hmm?


End file.
